Black World A Super Smash Bros Brawl Fanfiction
by The Heartless Raider
Summary: This is a story about a boy being sent to the SSB world after a blackout. CH1-4 added 5is on the way PS. I have horrible grammar sorry, i just like to write if you would like to edit it, copy and send revisions to my emai
1. Prolouge

This story is one that is unlike any other, this story isn't about happiness with a happy ending, no this story is one struggle after another with the various characters of to the survivor of this story in the world of smash…….. We now take you to our featured Presentation.

Oh and I don't own anything held by Nintendo and its affiliates of Super Smash Bros.

However I own this story and any ideas from it…. Don't steal from me I get angry…

It is a bright, cold, and below freezing day in the western Appalachia, the area of where I tread through after a long day of school, and need to cool off and relax; what makes this much worse is that I get my car stuck in the snow on top of a huge and exuberant sheet of ice, that without chains, is impossible to get over. Luckily I didn't live far down the road from where I was at and could most certainly get some help; I walk 5 minutes to my house much to my surprise… okay not really, praying people were home, well I wasn't getting this today. I grabbed the chains for my tires and hurriedly ran down the road to out of nowhere I slipped into a sea of blackness and nothing and floated there for what seems like an eternity.

After what it seems like I had been laying there for hours and hours on end I finally awoke and it was a barren, desolate, uninhabitable area with vegetation, nothing but rocks and destruction by an apparent battle. I walked for several miles up country side and majestic scenes; oh who the hell am I kidding I'm walking in a f****** canyon full of rocks, feel like I'm in Arizona only much worse and its kind of cold, much better I might add then western Appalachia this time of the year. Okay, now after my little rant, I scaled rock walls to finally reach the ledge and finally see a sky, or what resembles it from what I had seen at what apparently was a canyon, I walked approximately 10-15 steps and turned around to see something that both shocked me, and made me scream "Holy f****** bawlz, is that what I think it is, and did I randomly start smoking crack and not realize it".

Now being of sound mind and knowing the countless videogames I have played throughout my life, I was at Zelda's castle, but it was at the point where Gannondorf had taken it over, now of course everyone knows I am a bad guy buff so I was kind of happy to see it and all; however I was kind of creeped out by it and of course my suspicions goes 2 ways, one bad or two very, very bad, and I still went in the castle anyways because the worst that can happen is I get captured and Link saves my fat ass. I walk through the castle and I accidentally forgot about the barrier in the castle to ascend up the castle, but its gone, its not there, and you get my idea and of course who is at the top, its Gannondorf, now I didn't know he could do anything more than grunt, and he now is speaking perfect English to some stupid minion of his. He then turns to me and shouts "Hey, boy!" I laughed because this reminded me of a joke off of Eddie Murphy's comedy "Raw". I find laughing at Gannondorf really pisses him off because he jumps from a 10 story throne/pillar thing and hits the ground and knocks me flat on my ass.

"Ah Shit…" The last two words I thought I would utter again in my life…


	2. Arrival into the Black and the Insane

Ganondorf is sitting there staring at me, his nose, wrinkly and with a giant ass wart on it, walks around and looks at me as I go to stand up, he grunts loudly with ferocity and I jump back looking for an exit, to my surprise there isn't one. He then stands firm and he extends his hand for a handshake. I was oddly confused but as a man obliged to take his hand in a form of peace. "I am Ganondorf and welcome to my humble abode of a castle, tell me boy what is your name?" "My name is Blake, and why haven't you killed me yet, you had the opportunity to do so very easily, because I am very small." I said. "Blake" says Ganondorf, "I kept you alive so you can do me a favor for sparing my life. I already have a piece in the Triforce with Zelda captive, I have my own, are you catching my drift?" I replied "I'm guessing the one with the third one is going to save Zelda, and he is on his way to the castle to play hero and rescue her?" "Exactly" goes Ganondorf. "He is a Hylian, basically he has pointy ears, and wears a green tunic; his name is Link". I pondered for no more than a millisecond and shrugged my shoulders and went "Sure, as long as it doesn't get me killed". "It wont, here take my sword, and you wont need a shield or armor, trust me". Ganondorf chuckled after his disheartening statement. I thought about it and whispered to myself "I get to kill Link… cool!"

Now after playing this game so many times I know that green tunic wearing, elf eared Hylian is going to be riding that damn horse Epona like he's friggen, Mel Gibson as Brave heart, but I digress, I waited for only a few minutes and there he rode in with that horse. He had sent her away to go back to the farm, while I stood there and was praying he spoke English so I could trash talk his ass. "Hey you pointy eared freak! I have strict orders from Ganondorf himself to kill you right here and now." Link just stood there, and brandished his Master Sword and his Hylian shield and said "Bring it; I will save Zelda from the likes of you and Ganondorf."

I brandished my sword that Ganondorf had given me, it was heavy and oddly shaped, but something very odd for when I brandished it, I was able to do so with one hand like it have radically changed its metallic structure on the inside and such. I didn't think on it because Link had started to charge me with all his might with the two of us matching each other, blow for blow, strike for strike, until he caught me on my blindside with his shield. "Damnit Ganondorf, you retard why didn't you give me a shield"? I thought to myself as I kept warding off Link. The battle had raged on for hours and hours until I caught on to his pattern that he kept striking in. "Left… Right… Lateral"

I dodged to the right, the left then I jumped back and swung my sword as he was near my midsection area and I spiked his sword in the air, I threw mine up as a distraction. I ran up, punched him in the face, kneed him in the stomach, then a quick blow to the back of the head, and used him as a springboard to jump up and grab his sword since it was closer to the ground, and my short arms reach, and I basically played vampire killer by stabbing him through his heart into the ground, and at the same time jump back on, back up, and slice Ganondorf's sword through his body.

"I Killed Link!!!" I screamed that at the top of my lungs; however that screaming would turn into a gasp. Link had turned into a trophy, and of course not just any trophy, it was a Smash trophy. I had gone from the world of the living to a really warped and intertwined version of Super Smash Bros. Link's sword then suddenly re-appeared in my hand in place of Ganondorf's and as well as the Hylian shield in my bare hand. "Its time for some fun, time for me to collect some trophies and be the greedy son of a bitch that I really am" I said with a hysterical grin as I looked towards the castle. "I think I just found my first target… say good night Ganondorf…"…


	3. Greed and its Unhealthy Spoils

I stood there, tall and firm, standing in front of his castle with my new toys the Master Sword and Hylian Shield getting ready for probably the fight of my life, or my untimely demise. I walked in unnerved by the fact that I have to fight Ganondorf, the same guy who had spared my life, the same one who also has the other Triforce and Zelda as well. What was running through my mind was nothing but an essence of pure greed and hatred something I am not only accustomed to, but something I had loved the taste of every time I had taken power from any one person, creature, object, whatever it was.

I walked into the castle and climbed to the very top where Ganondorf was sitting waiting to hear the news and see how I had done against Link. "Ganondorf, I have done what you asked and disposed of Link… permanently" I said. "Good, you have done well boy!" shouted Ganondorf "I might ask though, why do you wield the Master Sword and the Hylian shield, actually I want that Master Sword so I can open the Door of Time, so if you don't mind…" I stepped back and laughed loudly at his sentiment. "Well now, isn't this a predicament, I want the sword for not only that purpose, but so I can do two more things, would you like to know what they are Ganondorf?" "Sure boy, what might you and your weak little body do about it since I am going to just take that damn sword away from you in a second anyways" He said with arrogance with a lil hint of being cocky to sprinkle on top of that. "I am doing this for two reasons. One I want the other two pieces to the Triforce" as I raised up my hand to show him the piece I had taken from Link "I already have one from Link, however I do not know how I got it; I figure I had gotten it from killing him" I said. "My second reason is quite simple, to get the first thing…" I unsheathed the Master Sword and got into a defensive stance "I must kill both you and Zelda, and since your right in front of me; YOU'RE FIRST!" I shouted. He chuckled and looked at me as if I had lost my mind and then spoke. "Well Blake, I must say I'm surprised, however I can't have you running around with a piece of the Triforce can I… but also… YOU WILL NOT VANQUISH ME" and as Ganondorf said that his eyes grew black with rage as well as his body, summoning as much power as he had wanted and he just out of nowhere, without warning started to charge me.

Ganondorf charged like a raging bull, that was using its horns to spear me, I put up my sword to anticipate his arrival and attack him, however bad plan because right there Ganondorf picked up a quick burst of speed and grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I must have been dug in a few inches and was about to finish me quick, and without hesitation I punched him in the head, his left temple to be exact, which made him a bit delusional and I slashed him with my sword and missed as he was just able to back up in time before he had lost his right arm, the arm he favors heavily. That one blow had so much power, I was exhausted already and he looked like he was ready for more easily, it had looked like my untimely demise until I noticed the Triforce symbol on his hand as well as mine, glowing with an eerie essence, mine a radiant white, while his was as dark as the night sky. I grew with rage because one I was losing which is something I don't do ever, and also because my anger was always my trumph card which had bailed me out of several fights in several occasions throughout my lifetime in the real world. Right then that anger which had built up to its potential must have set off my Triforce power because I was glowing white with unfathomable power, which had stunned Ganondorf until he started to transform into Ganon, and right there we charged simultaneously right into each others attacks, mine with the glow of the heavens, and his with the glow of hell witch grew into a huge explosion between the two of us waiting for one of us to give up, but ended in a stalemate. It had been for a few minutes where no one was budging, losing strength, or power for that matter; the Triforce's power is truly extraordinary; however I realized something halfway through this "I wonder if this will work…" I screamed at the top of my lungs and somehow summoned so much power that it was the strength of me at the moment times 10 and I shoved Ganon into the wall, where he transformed back into Ganondorf, and while in my state of pure anger and rage I split him into two and hung him from the wall with the Hylian Shield and then with the Master Sword, I shoved it into his mouth so he could eat it. He tried to shake his head frantically so I wouldn't kill him and then I turned the sword as if it was a key, and proceeded to move the sword up shoving it through his nose and into his skull splitting any brains if he had in half and then stabbing ferociously down through him till it reached the shield and just then as the sword hit the shield; Ganondorf turned into a trophy himself.

I watched as his trophy fell to the ground and just sat there looking like he normally did, no cuts, scratches, bruises, etc. I was angry that I had not gotten the other piece to the Triforce that I had so wanted for myself I kicked Ganondorf's trophy into the wall and shattered it, into what seemed like a million pieces, and what came next was something not even I could put a finger on…


	4. Two Face as you've never seen it before

I stood there with a blank and barren look on my face seeing as how after the trophy smashed I still remained here, surrounded in darkness with the pail glimmer of light to which was Zelda sitting there in her crystalline state and now was freed, thanks to my utter destruction of Gannondorf. Oh how I loathed not having the piece of the Triforce that was so rightfully mine… I decided Zelda is my next target, I figure if she's got the last piece I can still manage two and still have more than enough power, what I didn't see coming was the bitch that she really was to not only fight, but even say 3 f****** words too…

She descended from the ceiling very slowly and somehow made this very dramatic and then walked up to me and what I thought was going to be most certainly a thank you, maybe with a little payment of some what I would like to call excitement and fun turned into the worlds craziest bitch rant between an overhormonial teenage princess, and a psychotic rage a holic. "Thank You for saving me, I really do appreciate it" said Zelda in a soft voice until it turned into one of pure anger "However, next time; if there is one, please let my hero and future husband Link do his job okay thanks", right there I just let all hell break loose on this bitch because I really wasn't going to take that from some crazy hoe "Okay bitch listen here!" I shouted "I saved your ass from Gannondorf, I figured id get something nice in return, rupees, a piece of land, sex!, or even a tiny kiss, but no all I get is a bitch rant from some overhormonial teenager. So what you're trying to tell me is I get absolutely nothing at all, not even 5 minutes of pleasure or a kiss". "No" she said sternly. This really pissed me off because of obvious reasons and then I just figured might as well tell the bitch because she's dead next "Okay bitch look at this!" I raised my hand and showed her the Triforce symbol "See this… IT'S LINKS! I killed the f****** elf while I was playing Gannondorf for a sap, however oddly enough I didn't get Gannondorf's Triforce piece so yours is next!"

Zelda dropped her jaw and had a look of sadness on her face accompanied with rage and disgust and she just twirled around and turned into Sheik and before I could blink threw me into the wall and started to beat me senselessly. I looked up and she had me by the throat staring at me in the face with three needles in her hand with an insatiable and devastatingly poisonous toxin. "Any last words you murdering bastard" she muttered while getting ready to stab me; "Yeah I got a few" I said while accumulating some strength "Bitch, get out the way!" and I went to push her in the stomach to get her out of my way so I could instantly use Link's Smash attack, Sheik literally launched at mach 5 from one end of the castle where we were at to the other end and being smashed 4 feet into the 5 foot thick wall. I looked down at my hand and about shit my pants, Gannondorf's Triforce oddly was placed into my right hand alone instead of being paired up with Links Triforce, I didn't care however because I knew right there this was going to end my way. I threw my hands into the wall and used the Triforce's power to rocket launch myself to Sheik at mach 5 as well, to which the power of 2 Triforce's blew a huge hole in the wall; not big enough to destroy the structure, but enough to put a lot of rebuilding back into it, I stopped just in front of Sheik and I grabbed her by the neck with the Gannondorf Hand, and I summoned the dark power in it to what I thought would just crush her… instead it creates a chain with Sheik's Triforce and instantaneously blew up Sheiks body. When the dust cleared there was no trophy instead oddly enough it was Zelda, the Triforce somehow spit itself into two halves to protect both of them; however it mattered not be because Zelda had no strength and I was just really pissed off at that point and I pulled her up and threw her into the wall and it was about a foot and a half, and I used Link's Smash to hold the bitch upright and used Gannondorf's Smash in conjunction to just end this whole thing once and for all, I transformed in to the beast form and I rammed Zelda with everything I had and not only did it destroy Zelda, the whole castle instantly blew up.

I remained there floating somehow and I watched as Zelda and Sheik's trophies fell from the sky and the both disintegrated at the same time and the last piece of the Triforce was formed on my chest and just then something unexplainable happened… My body glowed a unfathomable black and I felt an inexplicable pain my eyes turned a deep red with my retina's staying the blue they are, but the white changed to red, my muscles grew three times their normal size and I went from a mere 5'9 to a staggering 6'5 in nearly a fraction of a millisecond. This was the power of the Triforce when all three was in one's possession… It was phenomenal, I literally was most certainly unstoppable, but as I looked off into the distance something disgusted me… it was that of happiness something I have yearned for so many years. I looked on as I saw a huge mountain with a lone couple on it and the Heavens from above that mountain… those Heavens to which made me disgust because I was now one of them, I felt that I should rule them, not some worthless little angels and their pitiful democracy. So from there I set off for the mountain to take care of the little pests who seem to be actually guarding the gate to the Heavens… wherever it was hidden…


End file.
